Benutzer:NCC1701E/Archiv 2010
Hier die Benutzerdiskusionen von NCC1701E aus den Jahr 2010. für die aktuellen Benutzer Diskussion:NCC1701E ---- --Tobi72 14:40, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kritik Bereich Jeder der mich Kritisieren will kann es hier gern tun, ich werde mir eure Tipps und empfehlungen aus den Kritiken beachten und umsetzen. NCC1701E 17:00, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Defiant-Klasse Hi NCC1701E. Nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Begriffe werden nur einmal pro Artikel verlinkt, und zwar beim ersten auftauchen. Ich habe deine Änderungen am Artikel Defiant-Klasse daher rückgängig gemacht. Gruß--Joe-le 21:01, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweise ich werde ihn zu Herzen nehmen :).NCC1701E 21:06, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Bilder In welchem Zusammenhang möchtest du das wissen? --Pflaume 14:54, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hatte jetzt auf ein konkretes Beispiel gehofft ;) Aber ok: Es gibt keine festen Normwerte, was die Größe der hochzuladenden Dateien angeht. Bilder (am besten im jpg-Format) sollten stets in der besten verfügbaren Qualität hochgeladen werden, eine zusätzliche Komprimierung oder Verkleinerung eines Bildes um Speicherplatz zu sparen ist nicht nötig. Alle Bilder werden in den Artikeln durch Thumbnails, Gallerien oder mittels einer Sidebar eingebaut. Wie groß diese Bilder im Artikel dargstellt werden ist dadurch automatisch genormt. Wir ändern diese Bildgröße nicht mehr manuell. Besonderheiten gibt es, wenn du bestimmte Ausschnitte aus einem Szenenbild hervorheben willst. Diese sollten in bestimmten Formaten vorliegen. Beispiel Portraitbilder: Diese werden bei uns ausschließlich im 3:4-Format hochgeladen. Mindestgröße sollte hier 180x240 Pixel sein, weil dies das Mindestmaß für ein Thumbnail ist (kleinere Bilder werden nicht vergrößert, sondern in der Originalgröße angezeigt). Weitergehende Informationen zum Umgang mit Bildern in der MA findest du auf unserer Hilfeseite: Hilfe:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern. Du kannst mich aber auch gern bei konkreten Problemfällen ansprechen ;) --Pflaume 15:25, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Verlinkung Hallo NCC1701E. Die Memory Alpha ist immer noch in der Entwicklung begriffen, sie wächst und ändert sich. Potentiell sollte es irgendwann einmal einen Artikel Geschichte der Föderation geben, weil wir eine solche Beschreibung brauchen. Das, was im Artikel zur Föderation steht, ist dafür nur ein schlechter Ersatz. Rote Links auf Artikel, die es geben sollte, die es aber nicht nicht gibt, sind wichtig. Sie zeigen sofort, wo es noch Lücken gibt, und regen dazu an, diese Lücken zu schließen. Deswegen sollten sie nicht entfernt werden. Es wäre auch nicht richtig, unter dem Begriff „Geschichte der Föderation“ auf den Artikel Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten zu verlinken, weil das effektiv ein falscher Link wäre, schließlich geht es in diesem Artikel um die Föderation selbst, nicht um ihre Geschichte. Im ganz konkreten Fall kommt außerdem hinzu, dass „Föderation“ bereits direkt davor verlinkt war, wegen der Regel gegen Doppellinks hätte also an dieser Stelle sowieso nicht noch einmal auf „Föderation“ verlinkt werden dürfen. Es kommt nun also darauf an, ob man der Meinung ist, dass die Geschichte der Föderation einen eigenen Artikel verdient („Lemmawert hat“), oder nicht. Wenn sie es verdient, und sei es irgendwann in ferner Zukunft, dann muss der rote Link stehen bleiben. Wenn sie ihn nicht verdient, und zwar aus absoluten und grundsätzlichen Überlegungen, dann muss der Link ganz entfernt werden. Das ist eine gerade aktuell sehr heftig diskutierte Frage, und ich persönlich bin in konkret diesem Fall für den Artikel. Deswegen habe ich den Link wiederhergestellt.--Bravomike 22:15, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Geplante Bearbeitungen Hab mir die Liste von dir mal angeschaut und folgendes gesehen. Vielleicht meinst du das: * Messe statt Speiseraum * Torpedorampe statt Torpedorampen * Warpmatrixflusskondensator anstatt Fluxmodulator Ich denke die existieren so weit schon.--Tobi72 14:48, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Kleine Verbesserungen Hi, gern geschehen. Also wir haben diese Vorlage clear ( ). Die bewirkt dass Bilder, die in einem Abschnitt sind nicht in den darunter liegenden Abschnitt hineinragen und in ihrem Abschnitt bleiben. Die Vorlage muss man einfach nur am Ende des entsprechenden Abschnittes einfügen. -- 12:31, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Benutzunterseiten Ganz einfach du legst eine neue Seite mit der Bezeichnung Benutzer:NCC1701E/(dann das Thema worum es geht) an und schon hast du eine Unterseite. --Klossi 14:50, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:Rick Bittle und andere Artikel Ja hast schon recht, teilweise kommt von den IPs ziemlicher Müll den wir sofort löschen, weil sie Noncanon sind oder einfach nur Trollerei. Ich schau bei IP Artikeln erstmal auf Button Links auf diese Seite, kann ja sein dass wir den Artikel wirklch schon mal irgendwo erwähnt haben, dann schau ich in der eng MA, da die meist mehr Infos haben als wir. --Klossi 18:56, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Inhumane Praktiken Ups - habe vergessen, das in ARbeit rauszunehmen - ich kommen momentan leider nur selten dazu etwas zu bearbeiten, ich hoffe nach meiner Diplomarbeit ist wieder mehr Zeit! --One of four 16:12, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC)